ÄRM
An ÄRM (アーム Āmu) is a magical item unique to the world of MÄR-Heaven. They come in a various assortment of different shapes and forms, and are often said to be as varied as humans themselves. ÄRMs are best classified as a type of Holder Magic; despite not originating in the World of Earth Land, they bear many similarities to Holder Magic used in Earth Land and Edolas. Overview In the world of MÄR-Heaven, ÄRMs are artifacts that are common to every resident in the world of MÄR, and, if they had to be categorized at all, are best considered a type of "Holder Magic". They have a variety of purposes, but due to the recent bloodshed in the history of MÄR, their value as tools of war was introduced, and from then forth it's been popularized. ÄRMs have their origins in the kingdom of Caldia, the island nation northwest of Lestava, along with its magical counterpart the Magic Stones. They were manufactured by the wizards through the use of special metallurgy, giving them extraordinary power in the form of normal accessories. An ÄRM can almost always be "upgraded" with magic stones; an ÄRM not created to be used as a weapon can be customized so that Magic Stones can be implemented and an upgrade can occur. They contain the abilities of other ÄRMs as well as magical power to boost any ÄRM's abilities. Usage Like any other item, whether or not one can use an ÄRM fully depends entirely on their aptitude for that ÄRM; mentally, physically and above all, magically. To fully use an ÄRM, the user must have the appropriate level of magical power; without it, the ÄRM will either not work at all, or limit the effect of its power. It is due to this that ÄRMs get their technical classification as "Holder Magic", the Holder Magic items of Edolas and Earthland, as well as Mundus Magicus items that require magic power, run on the same principle. If one is born magicless, without any innate talent for magic, they can opt for a variety of training methods to increase their magic power from zero, and this will enable them to use special abilities of an ÄRM. However, to unlock the true power of an ÄRM, two additional methods of training are required. The first of these is training compatibility; the simplest is using an ÄRM in multiple battles, however, this is crude. The other way to ensure compatibility is to synchronizing with the ÄRM; seeing it as part of their body (while not always, a literal interpretation of this can be seen among several users), allowing an ease of use. The second is the development of what, in MÄR-Heaven, is referred to as a 'sixth sense', in the alternate dimension, "Earth", and the various planets that encompass that universe, the various terms such as "sensing life force" or "sensor" could apply here, and "sensing" magical power appears to tie into the "sixth sense". The stronger the sense, the more consummate an user one will become. When the user can fully synchronize with the ÄRM, he befits the title of ÄRM user - as he fights, his magical power will increase, as will the power of ÄRM in accordance with it. This, however, can be a fatal flaw to those who use elemental Nature ÄRMs: as one synchronizes with them, one's physical state is highly susceptible to the ÄRM's element's anti-elementals (e.g fire weakens ice), which will eventually exhaust the two remaining factors in a chain-reaction. ÄRM Classification ÄRMs, like any combat item, vary in strength and appearance, and come in several different types; each of these types have powers that suit them, and even among these there are unique individuals that are set apart from the rest of their category: *'Simple ÄRMs:' As the name implies, these ÄRMs are the simplest of all ÄRMs. Requiring next to no magical power, they are used a simple tools for accomplishing simple tasks. Simple ÄRMs, however, are thought to be the strongest type of ÄRM in existence; customized with the right Magic Stone, they can become anything. *'Holy ÄRMs' (ホリ アーム Hori Āmu): Also referred to by some as Sacred ÄRMs, Holy ÄRMs can be among the most powerful ÄRMs in existence. At their core, Holy ÄRMs are ÄRMs created for healing, their greatest strength lies in their ability to remove curses inflicted by Darkness ÄRMs; they cannot, however, undo curses such as the "Zombie Tattoo", which appears to be unique in nature. *'Weapon ÄRMs' (ヰポン アーム Wipon Āmu): Another ÄRM which is more or less what the name implies; Weapon ÄRMs transform into a variety of physical weapons with which to do battle, ranging from claws to swords to shovels. The perk to a Weapon ÄRM, however, is that it can be combined with other ÄRMs for added effects; be it an enhancement in power or otherwise. Fire-type Nature ÄRMs are a rather popular combination with Weapon ÄRMs. *'Darkness ÄRMs' (ダークネス アーム Dākunesu Āmu): The most dangerous type of ÄRM; Darkness ÄRMs are powerful ÄRMs that are typically used to curse people. While the weakest of these ÄRMs don't negatively affect the user, as seen with "Bird in a Cage", stronger Darkness ÄRMs have a negative impact on the user; often requiring a price for their usage. As such, many people are reluctant to use the stronger Darkness ÄRMs, and for good reason; the users life can very well be the fee. There are two ways to counter a Darkness ÄRM; one is to use a sufficiently powerful Holy ÄRM, the other is to destroy the Darkness ÄRM itself. *'Dimension ÄRMs' (ヂメンシオン アーム Dimension Āmu): Dimension ÄRMs have a variety of effects; they can teleport anyone from one place to another (even from Earth to MÄR-Heaven, when the two are noted to be parallel dimensions, two sides of the same coin), create pocket dimensions, and watch events happening from far away. Due to the spatial distortion involved in Dimension ÄRMs, it takes an above-average amount of magic to properly use one. *'Guardian ÄRMs' (グアーヂアン アーム Guādian Āmu): ÄRMs of the 'defensive' variety, Guardian ÄRMs summon an entity usually to defend the user or attack an opponent. These entities can be beastly, cute, or even human in appearance, and are often very powerful. Some Guardian ÄRMs, however, serve as supervisors for training, and possess no real combat potential. The strongest Guardian ÄRMs, however, are not only taxing on the magical power of the user, but on their mental fortitude; an inexperienced user who overuses a powerful Guardian can find themselves unconscious for days at a time after they return it to ÄRM form. Despite the power of these ÄRMs, as long as the Guardian is active the ÄRM user is unable to move too far from the spot he's summoned it; there is a range for each Guardian, however, the distance is so minuscule it doesn't make a difference. *'Nature ÄRMs' (ナツー アーム Natū Āmu): Rare ÄRMs often associated with elements; it will be common to see a Nature ÄRM that controls Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning, however, Ice is also a very powerful Nature ÄRM. These ÄRMs, due to their affiliation with Nature, and thus, the essence of the planet itself, are very powerful and useful in altering the terrain or weather; they can often turn the tide of a battle in the favor of the user. Nature ÄRMs, however, also come in another variety, the type that increases the performance of the body; strength, durability, and the like, can be increased with Nature ÄRMs. *'Ghost ÄRMs' (ゴースト アーム Gōsuto Āmu): Transformation ÄRMs, Ghost ÄRMs attach to the users body and allow them to transform their body in various ways to attack as a living weapon. They also, however, work by controlling actual spirits; be they stray spirits, spirits from the underworld, or spirits from a living victim as a form of possession. These ÄRMs are particularly dangerous to the weak-willed. *'Unique ÄRMs' (ユニーク アーム Yunīku Āmu): Any remaining ÄRMs that cannot be put into the other categories are defaulted into the "Unique" category of ÄRMs. These ÄRMs are often very dangerous and created by, and employed by, beings that are the darkest kinds of evil. While there are exceptions, the general consensus is that many Unique ÄRMs are inherently dangerous, and should not be taken lightly. Category:MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Category:Items